


Crossroads

by AeonWing



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, College, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: It's Charlie's turn to pick colleges, and he's not sure if Alex will be too happy about it.Chalex Week 2020, Day 4: College
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Happy Chalex Week 2020, Day 4 <3
> 
> If you'd like to join the Chalex community and discuss in real-time, our discord server is:  
> https://discord.gg/6EPXNRb

_"Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small and **inflames** the great."_

\- Roger de Bussy-Rabutin

* * *

** April 2020 **

“Don’t worry, Charlie, I know you’ll do great,” is the last thing Charlie hears before he steps into the all too tiny room, clad in professional business wear. Charlie’s always felt a little stiff and pompous even in clothing such as this, but as the years went on, he grew more and more into it. If it weren’t business wear, he’d be wearing preppy clothes on a typical day.

But today was anything but ordinary.

Alex had taken the week off of school, just so that he could come back and visit Charlie, to help him prepare for his college interview. Charlie protested, telling Alex on the phone over and over again that ‘you can’t come, you can’t skip school, school’s important, silly,’ but Alex wouldn’t listen. So, Charlie begrudgingly let Alex come (not that he had much of a say, really), but he would be lying to himself if he said that Alex’s presence didn't help calm him a lot.

He appreciated all the help Alex was giving him, even if he wasn’t sure if Alex would take kindly to the news he had in store at all.

Alex is by his side, holding his hand sweetly while he emotionally and mentally prepares for his college interview. Charlie already knows these interviews are mostly just for show – that your results are almost always chiefly decided by your grades and SAT score, plus whatever connections you may have. But it doesn’t make the situation any less nerve-wracking.

His palms are sweaty, almost embarrassingly so, that he wonders why Alex didn’t say anything yet. It must feel gross and disgusting, really. But Alex just smiles at him sweetly and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek when the interviewer steps out of the room, greets him and points a hand into the room.

“Thanks, Alex, will you wait for me?” Charlie asks, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Of course, I’ll be right here,” Alex smiles back, warm, and sweet.

Charlie sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes, and then the scene unfolds.

* * *

“So, how’d it go?” Alex beams, quirking his eyebrows when Charlie steps out of the room after what feels like a lifetime.

“Wow, is this like, déjà vu, or something?” Charlie says, rolling his eyes.

Alex shoots him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Remember, like, last year, during your interview,” Charlie says, twisting his mouth. “Although you weren’t nearly as forthcoming at the time.”

Alex lets out a groan, sighing heavily when he’s reminded of that. “Okay, look, I’m sorry about last year,” Alex says, frowning. “But I’m glad you were there to support me, especially after I like, royally fucked up my interview,” he says, squeezing Charlie’s hand.

“I’m just playing with you,” Charlie giggles, pulling Alex in a little closer to kiss him. “Besides, I have you now. So, everything can be forgotten.”

“You’re like, such a hopeless romantic,” Alex teases, to which Charlie shrugs his broad shoulders and whispers out a ‘maybe.’

“Well, I guess I’m not so hopeless anymore if I have you,” Charlie coos.

“Sure, sure, you’re right,” says Alex. “So – how _did it go?”_ He says, playfully tugging against the collar of Charlie’s dress shirt.

And it’s at this point that Charlie doesn’t know how to answer him anymore. He had this on his mind for the past few weeks, trying to muster up the courage to tell Alex. And during the college interview, that basically sealed his fate. Though he’s not sure how Alex will take it, and he’s not even sure if Alex will take it at all.

Charlie wants to go to the University of Miami. He had his eyes on it for some time, but in going there, he would no longer be an hour's drive from Alex, but rather a 5-hour flight. From coast to coast. There is an excellent program there that Charlie really wants to pursue. His father and teachers all encouraged him to go when he told them of his aspirations, his dreams.

The only person who had yet to find out was Alex.

During that college interview, when Charlie expressed his desires to enroll in UM, the interviewer let him know that they had been processing his application long before the interview – and that if Charlie could keep up his grades for the last few months of school, it was basically a guarantee that he’d be accepted. Charlie remembers being delighted when he heard that – unthinking happiness and excitement at being able to pursue his dreams.

But the next emotion he felt was sadness, and even anxiety. Because not only would it mean being away from Alex, separated by a 5-hour flight, but that he would actually have to break the news to Alex eventually, somehow.

So instead, Charlie settles for a slight smile, draping an arm around Alex’s shoulder and holding him tightly as they walked towards the parking lot.

“It went well- do you think I could see you this weekend before you go back to Berkeley?”

Alex smiles sweetly at him, hand in hand, before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Of course.”

* * *

Days later, Charlie’s sitting down in his favorite spot of the all-too-familiar coffee shop that is Monet’s. He never used to come here until he became friends with Clay, Jess, Zach, Alex, and the rest of them. Growing up, coffee was never a big part of his life – but he’s recently come to appreciate the aroma of freshly ground and brewed coffee. It’s warm and welcoming.

He steals a glance at his phone. It’s almost 4 PM. Alex said he would be here 15 minutes ago, and Charlie’s impatiently tapping his foot against the floor, drumming his fingertips against the tabletop, muttering ‘come on Alex, where are you.’ He’s ordered two flat whites, something he hopes Alex will enjoy. After all, Alex has tried every single drink on the menu, and Charlie not even a quarter of them.

Finally, Alex strolls into the café, dressed up in semi-formal clothes. He sure looks cute, Charlie grins to himself.

“Hey,” Charlie greets, smiling warmly when Alex puts his bag down on the seat beside him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Alex says back, clearing his throat. “I just got off the phone with my roommate, and apparently, he just needs me to bring back something to the dorm.”

“No worries,” Charlie says back, nodding. “You got everything you need? I’m driving you back, after all.”

“Yeah, I do,” Alex sighs in relief. “I’m all yours for the rest of the day. I don’t wanna go back and pack, even if I didn’t have everything with me,” he says, before taking a sip of his flat white.

“Oh, I uh, I ordered you a flat white, I hope it’s okay,” Charlie says, a little nervous. “I’m not really much of a coffee connoisseur, so-“

“It tastes fine,” Alex says reassuringly, before taking another sip. “Besides, if I’m getting a drink for free, I’m not going to complain,” he grins.

“True,” Charlie chuckles, eyeing up Alex. “I really like the dress shirt by the way,” he says, almost matter-of-factly. “It really suits you.”

Alex just rolls his eyes at that. “Charlie, you say that about like, every dress shirt I wear,” he sticks his tongue out playfully. “And I don’t own that many.”

“Maybe I just have a thing for cute boys in dress shirts,” Charlie shrugs. “Especially one’s who go by Alexander Dean Standall,” he says cheerily, giggling when Alex lets out a groan.

“Yup, still a hopeless romantic,” Alex teases, but smiles when his eyes meet Charlie’s. And at that moment, Charlie’s heart fills his throat, and he’s at a loss of words. He’s been thinking about how to approach this for the past few days. The countless scenarios, all the possibilities, and none of them seemed to yield a perfect result. Honestly, he doesn’t know how Alex is going to take the news at all. They haven’t discussed the prospect of long-distance ever – yes, Berkeley is a little over one-hour drive, but that’s hardly long-distance.

It’s not the same as a coast to coast flight.

But Charlie will have to do this sooner or later. He sucks in a deep breath and reaches out a hand across the table, which Alex instinctively holds. “Alex,” he whispers, solemn blue eyes holding Alex’s own. “I have something… I want to discuss with you.”

But what comes next shocked Charlie. He wasn’t expecting it. He couldn’t possibly have expected it. But it’s the best possible result he could have ever dreamed about.

“You want to go to the University of Miami, right?” Alex interjects, his tone neutral, but supportive. It takes a burden off of Charlie’s chest when Alex tightens his hold on his hand a little.

“H…how did you know?” Charlie asks, incredulous.

“Well, you mentioned late last year that you really liked one of the programs they have to offer,” Alex explains, quirking an eyebrow when Charlie stares at him perplexedly. “And… I know I made an off-handed comment at the time, something about how it’s so far from California,” he continues, apologetic. “It was meant to be lighthearted, nothing too serious, but I was worried you might have taken it to heart… And I guess… I was right,” he continues. “I’m sorry about that, I must have kept you worried.”

Charlie nods slowly at that, remembering that _yes_ , he did mention that over the phone, some many months ago. Charlie may have forgotten, but apparently, Alex remembers.

“And then remember that one time you had me over during Christmas, and you had to go to the restroom? Well, you left your laptop screen open,” Alex continues, eyes beaming and suppressing a light chuckle. “Don’t worry, I didn’t snoop around, but you should really learn to close some of your more…R rated tabs,” he giggles, causing Charlie to blush a deep shade of pink.

“But besides that, you were doing a lot of research on campus life and what clubs the school has to offer,” Alex says. “And most importantly, you did your research on all the football statistics there. I knew no matter where you went, you’d want to continue playing football and on hopefully a good team, right?”

“Of course,” Charlie nods, showing his trademark dimpled smile.

“And lastly, you and your dad left out your plane tickets to Miami on the dinner table when I went over yesterday, remember?” Alex says again, rolling his eyes. “When I asked your dad about it, he mentioned that you two were going to go check out the campus when summer rolls around and that you two were also due for some quality father-son time,” he nods. “I can relate – I miss my dad a lot when I’m away at Berkeley too.”

_I see._

Charlie’s stunned by the revelation. But not in a bad way, really – he’s happy. He’s thrilled, even, because this is the best-case scenario he could have thought of. There’s no hint of sadness, no hint of betrayal, or anger in Alex’s voice. “So… you’re not… you’re not upset with me…?” He asks, sympathetic eyes holding Alex’s own.

Alex shakes his head, adorably back at him. “Charlie, of course not,” he says warmly. “Yes… It’s nice when we can see each other more often, but you shouldn’t have to give up your dreams for me, okay? I won’t- I _can’t_ make you choose between that; it isn’t fair. And I love you too damn much anyways,” he says again, putting both of his palms on Charlie’s own. It feels warm, it feels good.

“And your education is important too,” Alex continues. “Remember? You always tell me not to skip class, to study hard, that our facetime sessions are going too long and that I need to get some rest for my morning classes,” he adds. “You gotta take your own advice too.”

Charlie nods at that. It’s true, he’s always encouraging Alex to focus on his studies, even if it means sacrificing some ‘us’ time.

“So, no, I’m not upset – I’m happy for you,” Alex reaffirms. “And although we can’t see each other as often as I’d like, we can still call and facetime. And I’ll make sure to fly over to see you from time to time anyways. And you can fly back too. It’ll be even more special. And of course, we still have the holidays and the summers with each other.”

It really is the best-case scenario Charlie could have wished for.

“Wow, I… I don’t know what to say,” Charlie says, nervously laughing but content. “I um… I didn’t really know what to expect… I was even prepared for a… you know,” he bites his tongue, holding back what he really meant to say, wincing in regret when he sees Alex's face darken with a touch of anger. 

“Charles Hayden Brixton St. George,” Alex says sternly. “You didn’t think I was going to _break up_ with you over this, did you?” He says, eyes darkening at that. “After everything you’ve done for me? All the sacrifices you’ve made for me?”

Charlie shakes his head. “I certainly hoped not,” he admits.

“Well good, because I’d have to be a complete idiot to break up with such an amazing boyfriend over something like that,” Alex nods, squeezing Charlie’s hand a little tighter again. A few moments pass between them, silent, wordless, but content. Their eyes are on one another, their fingers playfully interlacing, trying to find ways to touch, to hold one another in new ways, in different ways. "I know... I know most long-distance relationships struggle. I know all this-" he pauses, biting his lower lip. "But I'm going to try this, I'm going to do this for you, for _us_ ," Alex finishes, that trademark, radiant smile breaking across his features when his eyes meet Charlie's again. 

It never gets old.

“Thank you, Alex,” Charlie finally says. “Thank you for understanding.”

“But of course, Charlie,” Alex says back. “I love you, okay? And I love you too damn much to just give you up because you’re suddenly farther away from home,” he adds. “So, don’t give up on me, either,” he says, tone shifting to severe, solemnly staring into Charlie’s deep, clear blue depths.

“I won’t. I promise,” Charlie affirms. “I love you too, Alex," he smiles, lips tightening in a hard line as he peers into his boyfriend's eyes, blue pools holding his. "So damn much, you know? You mean the world to me."

Charlie feels relieved at this. Happy, and content. And he holds Alex’s hand, leans in for a quick kiss – even if PDA isn’t always on the table for them. Neither of them cares. All they know is that they have each other, right here, right now, and forever.

Even if distance pulls them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow's theme is Soulmates!  
> I may not participate in this one sadly as I don't feel like I can produce a good quality story. But please consider reading everyone else's!
> 
> For more information, please go to:  
> https://chalexweek2020.tumblr.com/information  
> https://twitter.com/ChalexWeek
> 
> Anyone can participate! Just email the mod email or add your story to the Chalex Week 2020 collection and the mods will review it


End file.
